


Games

by afterandalasia



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Bondage, Breast Fucking, Community: disney_kink, F/M, Kink Exploration, Mirror Sex, Outdoor Sex, Playful Sex, Post-Tangled (2010), Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Eugene should have expected that Rapunzel would be the one to come up with most of the ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> From the [anon prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/4400.html?thread=4836400) at Disney Kink.

It starts out surprising.  
  
_"Eugene!"_ A hand reaches out to pull him into there room, and Rapunzel is flushed and grinning and _naked_ , but it takes him a moment to process all of that and realise the _naked_ part of it. "I just had this idea..." And then she's undoing his trousers and dropping to her knees and wriggling about, and holy _shit_ suddenly her breasts are on either side of his cock and it feels amazing. He can feel her heartbeat, her breathing, her warm soft skin surrounding him as she pushes her breasts together with her hands, tongue just poking out between her lips with concentration, his cock rapidly hardening as she rubs him against herself, and he doesn't even want to know where she came up with this idea because it feels so _good_.  
  
He comes with a grunt, white streaks splattering across her chin, and she wipes it off with one finger and then licks it, curiously. Then he drags her off to the bed to make some repayment involving her pussy and his tongue, and they're both terribly late for afternoon tea with her parents and neither of them gives a damn.  
  
The second time, it's exhilarating.  
  
Rapunzel just _grins_ in this wicked sort of way, and leaves the room, and he follows a moment later when he can. She doesn't even bother with their room this time, just drags him into one of the empty rooms of the castle, and points excitedly at the mirror in the corner.  
  
"We should have sex in front of that!" she declares, and he readily agrees, because damn if the girl doesn't have some good ideas. And it means that even as he's behind her, his hands on her hips whilst she holds on to the frame of the mirror to hold herself upright, she can watch as he slides one hand down between her thighs even as he fucks her, and he can still see that look of ecstasy on her face when she comes.  
  
They decide to get a mirror put in their room as well.  
  
Somewhere along the line, he realises that he _really_ likes it. Maybe it's when they're standing at a window looking out over the city, and then Rapunzel gets _that look_ and before he knows it they're on one of the flat rooves of the towers, with sun on their skin and wind in their hair, and good grief it's fine to fuck out there.  
  
Maybe it's the time when she drags him off to their room and takes him in her mouth, and _that_ wouldn't have been such a surprise were it not for the ice on her tongue, which made him almost fall over from the sensation of it. He can't look at iced drinks for a week.  
  
Or maybe it's just because it's Rapunzel, and so like her, and he pays her back anyway by tieing her to the bed that one time and having his wicked way with her, no matter how much she squirmed and gasped and told him he was a terrible tease. They had quite some fun with the variations on that idea.  
  
She probably won, however, the time that she slipped pictures of her latest 'ideas' into the book that he was supposed to be reading. It took great care to ensure that none of them fell out in any place that they might have been found.  
  
And then there's the time that she grabs him by the wrist and drags him into a little hollow in the wall behind one of the tapestries, and he goes to ask her how on earth she found it but she kisses him instead and, well, he's not going to complain about that. She fumbles with the strings on her bodice, peeling it open to reveal her breasts and the label, written plainly across one of them in ink: 'Suck here'.  
  
He looks at them, dumbfounded, for a moment.  
  
"I had a few ideas," says Rapunzel breathlessly. "I thought I should write them down so I don't forget them."  
  
Well, he supposes that it's one way to keep track of all the things that go on in the head of his beautiful, wonderful, utterly mad and utterly perfect lover. Eugene grins, and follows the instructions across Rapunzel's body, wondering how she even reached some of the angles to write the words.  
  
He'll have to think of something to get her back for this round of the game. Good thing they've got the rest of their lives to play it.


End file.
